Of the several reported prior art for the synthesis of Midodrine hydrochloride, German patent specification DE 2523735 describes the use of substituted acetophenone as the starting material which is converted into the azido intermediate and then to the title compound. German patent specification DE 2506110 uses the amino alcohol intermediate as the starting material and uses the same reaction sequence disclosed in German patent DE 2523735 with the reduction of the azido group to the amino group in the final step using sodium borohydride or lithium aluminum hydride with additives and catalysts. In these prior art synthetic processes, the first stage intermediate is obtained from disubstituted acetophenones through bromination, azidation and reduction with hazardous reducing agents such as lithium aluminium hydride. Further, the hitherto known processes for the synthesis of midodrine hydrochloride do not result in good yields. Yet another drawback of the existing processes is that they are not reproducible or consistent on larger scales with respect to selectivity, yield and purity.